Falling into a New Life
by Wolven Sister
Summary: Kipcha has arrived in a place that is new and old to her. Her past and person dictates her future as she struggles to understand what she truly is.


I staggered forward. 'Where am I?' I could see a house about a hundred yards ahead. I saw a girl walk out of the house. She had brown hair and a welcoming smile. But I could no longer stay upright and I fell. I could hear a yell, someone calling for help. I could feel myself being lifted, and then I fell unconscious. I awoke to hear voices talking around me, but my eyes still weren't open yet.

"What should we do?" asked one voice, it sounded like a guy's. "Lets go talk about it in the kitchen." That was the girl's voice. As soon as they left I sat up. I could see that bandages were around my arms. I looked quickly and also saw that my backpack was in there too.

"Thank goodness." I said quietly. I got out of the bed and started to pace the room on silent feet, till someone came in. He looked as surprised as I did. His hair was a grayish silverish.

"Ah…" were all the words that came out of me, then I sat on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he said as he walked casually forward. I kept quiet not knowing what to say.

"Do you want any lunch?" he asked,"Tohru just made it." I stuttered for a moment then replied,"Yes, thank you." I followed him downstairs.

As we went down the stairs I asked, "Who's Torhu?"

"She's a girl that lives with us. I let her introduce herself." He replied. When we reached downstairs, I saw that they had a short table and still realize that I was in Japan. I sat down on a cushion and waited for everyone else. Then a girl and a guy with bright orange hair came out and for the first time in awhile I almost laughed, but I suppressed my laughter and kept quiet.

"Shigure wont be coming home for a couple of days." said the girl, right before she saw me. "Oh, your awake. Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you." I said looking down. She put the food out but I didn't eat anything.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, but thank you." I replied.

"Well… I'm Tohru and this is Kyo and Yuki." She said as she pointed to the two boys. By the look of it Kyo hadn't eaten what she had served, which just happened to be leeks. What happened next went on my record of unusual. Yuki took the leeks and stuffed them into Kyo's mouth.

"Why do you keep doing that, you damn rat?!" he yelled. That shook something inside me.

"Anyways what's your name?" asked Tohru.

"My name is Kipcha." I said as I watched the two boys argue.

"I should leave now. Thank you for your hospitality." I said and got up.

"Wait, could you tell me your last name?" she asked.

"My last name… its Sohma." I began to walk to the door, but someone grabbed my wrist, it was Yuki.

"Let go." I said quietly. He kept his grip, and then I pulled as strongly as I could. I was out of his grip but I was about to fall forward. He ran in front of me and I fell into his arms. We fell down together and when we stopped we were hugging. He looked as shocked as I did afterwards, for we both knew something else should have happened to one or the other.

"Who are you?" he asked. I didn't say anything at first, then I replied, "I'm Kipcha Sohma and I'm… an outcast."

Everyone then gave me the strangest look I had ever seen. Yuki was now sitting beside me and I looked at him with unknowing eyes. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I then began to walk away with my head down. I felt like I was in a place of love and hatred and it hurt so much to move, still. The pain increased, and as it did I fell on my knees and closed my eyes and cried.

"Why me?" I cried softly. I tried to get back on my feet and as I did someone began to help me. It was Yuki, I couldn't tell if he was worried or if he was smiling because I blacked out right after.

I awoke again to see I was in a bed, I just prayed I hadn't changed to my other form. I felt on my wrist for the bracelet I had had since I was a little girl. I knew what it could keep hidden and as I felt it a wave of relief came over me. I saw that Tohru was beside me with a worried expression.

"Did I blackout?" I asked her.

"Yes, you're still pretty wounded. How did that happen?" she asked me.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." I replied.

"Ah...ok." she replied.

I stood up and looked out the window as my face grew a broad grin.

"Tohru, do you mind if I go outside for a little while?" I asked her still staring out the window with interest.

"But, you shouldn't go outside…" she stopped as I turned around slowly and looked with pleading eyes. "Well I guess you could go outside, just be careful." She said as I ran out of the room and down the stairs.


End file.
